Return Of The Tamers, Part 1
by DarkFox2009
Summary: Three years following his harrowing adventure Ryan Riley, now fifteen, is thrust back into the world of Digimon. An even more powerful evil is now out to destroy him and the tamers though the latter are entirely unaware of the impending danger, having been disbanded for over a year. Can Ryan warn them in time or will he be too late? Will good or evil prevail?
1. Back In Action

**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know this story, and everyone following it, will likely be rated M solely for the intense fighting and life or death situations now that Ryan and the tamers are slightly older. It also gives me more creative freedom with language, battle scenes, etc. And the picture associated with the story is an anime character, whose name I forgot, but is exactly how I imagine Ryan to look like. Anyway, without further adieu, the adventure continues...**

* * *

Deep within the realm of darkness, a subsidiary area of the digital world, where the vilest of digimon resided, stood the dark citadel which had been erected on the peak of a mountain. The purple colored sky, booming with thunder and becoming alight by lightning, added to its dominating and foreboding appearance.

Devimon made his way down the musty stone corridor, torches lining the walls leading all the way to a wooden medieval style door.

The stench of death emitted from within as he opened the entrance into his master's quarters.

"Your plan has been set into motion, my master." The fallen angel digital monster kneeled down and bowed to the figure sitting on a nearby throne, shrouded in shadows. "Soon, there will be no one who will be able to stand in your way."

"Excellent. You've done well, my servant. Once the digidestined have been eliminated, this world will fall to my will. And then…I will wipe every _human_ out of existence!"

* * *

Ryan shot up from a deep slumber in a cold sweat, the morning sun peeking through the blinds and hitting him in the eyes. He shifted away from the powerful rays, putting his back against the wall taking deep breaths while wiping his moist forehead with a shaking hand.

_Something's wrong. I can't put my finger on it but I feel as if something bad is coming. What can I do? I have no way to tell if what I'm sensing is real or not. But I've never woken up like this unless it was due to an extremely realistic nightmare. Guess I'll just have to wait and pray I'm wrong about this. _"Renamon…wherever you are right now, I hope that you're okay. Please be safe."

* * *

Halfway across the world, in the city of Shinjuku, Rika Nonaka was preparing to go to bed and noticed that her digimon partner was nowhere to be found. Yet, she knew there was only one place the digital vixen could be and walked down the corridor into the backyard.

Renamon was indeed there, perched atop the mound of dirt that reached high enough to view the city lights, gazing into the moonlight sky.

"Is everything alright, Renamon?" Rika asked, sincerely worried about her friend's well-being.

At first the teen's presence had gone unnoticed by the vulpine digimon, who was in deep thought for as long as she had been standing there, finally saw her tamer standing there with a look of concern. "Oh, Rika, I didn't even hear you coming."

"Okay. What's wrong?" The fact that Renamon could hear anyone or anything approaching from miles away but distracted to the point that someone could easily sneak up on her warranted an inquiry. "And don't tell me it's nothing. I've known you far too long to know that would be a lie. What's bothering you?"

"I was just thinking about _someone_ I met long ago;an old friend whom I haven't seen for a long time. He made a promise to me that we would see each other again. I'm just wondering when that will be."

Rika came to the conclusion that she was referring to another digimon, not a human being. "It sounds like he's really special…an old boyfriend perhaps?"

In the years passed, Renamon would have been embarrassed by jokes so much that she'd have intimidated whoever made one, solely directed at her, with an icy cold stare or threatening gesture. As the times changed so did she, becoming more tolerant, kind and even a little playful herself. "No…just a friend. One of the closest I have. Just like you did, against Harpymon, he risked his life to save mine."

"I had no idea you felt like this about anybody before we met. I'd like to hear more about your friend but we really should get some sleep. We have to meet the others in Shinjuku Park at noon tomorrow, thanks to goggle head's bright idea to have a picnic. I don't understand why he _still_ wears those at fourteen to be honest."

"I just need another minute or so." The tamer understood her partner's request, smiled and went back into the house. _Ryan…you were the only one before Rika who truly cared for me, even when you hardly knew me._ "I know you'll make good on your promise. It wouldn't be like you to not. Good night."

* * *

Sensei John, Ryan's karate teacher, was having the class practice their katas when he took notice of how distracted his top student seemed and quietly pulled him into the office. "Is there a reason you took me out of drills, sensei?"

"You've been coming to my school for three years, son. You worked harder than anyone I have ever known, not only achieve your black belt but to discipline yourself as well. And just now was the first time I've ever seen you so…_unbalanced_. What's troubling you?"

Ryan contemplated telling him the truth but felt that if his own best friend could hardly believe such a story then there was no possible way an adult would. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Well, I'm going to let you go early today. But remember, if there's anything you need help with or want to get off your chest you can come and talk to me. Understand?"

"Thank you, sensei, I appreciate your concern." Ryan replied, somewhat relieved that he could go home despite enjoying martial arts.

* * *

After changing into normal clothing, placing his uniform inside a grey rusted locker, he left the dojo and walked just across the street to the entrance of Green Meadow Park, recently completed after two years under construction.

Mid-way through, Ryan sits down on a park bench only yards away from where the dangerous pit once stood and where he was first taken to the digital world. His past adventures came flooding back to his memory like a slideshow: when he first met Renamon, being possessed by Anonymon, obtaining the Orb of Infinity with Yin and saying a heart wrenching good-bye to just the second friend he'd ever made.

"Hey! I thought you were in karate class." Zack tried to surprise him but failed to yield a reaction or receive an answer. "Whoa. You look terrible. I'm guessing you didn't get enough sleep."

"My sensei let me leave because I couldn't concentrate. And no, I got plenty of rest. I've just had this overwhelming feeling that something's not quite right. I think it might have something to do with the digital world."

Zack gave off an exasperated sigh. "Are you kidding? You're still on that kick after three years."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that anyway?" An annoyed tone accompanied the question. "Best friends are supposed to trust each other. How can you think I'm making this all up?"

"I never said you made it up but I think you hit your head when you fell and imagined the whole thing. Besides, I always kept it a secret like you asked me to. But just think of the reputation you'd get if anyone else knew. Everyone would think you're…" He stopped in the middle of the sentence upon realizing what he was about to say without thinking.

Ryan went from annoyed to angry in a heartbeat. "Go ahead! Say it! Crazy! You know what; just…get away from me."

Zack knew he had made a mistake by insinuating aspects of his friend's mental health and stood up to leave when he noticed something odd about the area they were in. "Where are all the shadows?"

The disgruntled youth looked up at his _would be _sidekick. "What are you talking about?"

"Take a look. Nothing around us is casting a shadow. Neither are we." Zack explained while pointing to each spot individually.

As Ryan rose from the wooden bench he held out a hand to confirm if what Zack was claiming was true. "You're right…nothing." Just then, a similar feeling to the one he experienced after waking up overcame him entirely. Goosebumps appeared on both arms while the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. "I don't think we're alone."

The trees behind them began to vibrate violently as half a dozen red-eyed humanoid creatures, with no identifiable features, appeared out of the woods and made their presence known to the two boys. "What the heck are those things?"

"They look just like Anonymon. That evil digimon I told you about. You know the one that I _imagined_." All of them made their way towards the duo with claws extended and ready to battle. "I hope you remember some of those moves I taught you because we're about to be in one hell of a fight."

Ryan shoved Zack out of the way as two of the monsters rushed him. He was able to dodge their attacks, taking one of them out with a spinning side kick and the other by flipping it into through the bench which broke in half like a twig.

The less fighting experienced teen ran a short distance but wound up trapped between two of the same things. "Okay, what did he show me that one time…?" They converged at the same time on Zack who just ducked and dove out of the way letting them take each other out. "Right, it was a dodge roll! Now I remember!

With only a pair of the creatures left, Ryan reached down and grabbed a broken piece of wood from the collapsed seat to use as a weapon. "I'm getting kind of _bored _with you jerks." He used it to bat one's gut and the other in the head before split kicking both. "_Would _you mind staying down, please?"

Once all of the featureless beasts were dispatched, each turned back into data and were gone like the wind. "You were telling the truth…about the digital world and everything. Sorry, bro."

"Don't worry. You kicked ass back there. That's apology enough. But _something's_ going on and we've got to get to the bottom of it. Meet me back at my place around eight o'clock. I'll tell my mother you're sleeping over. I just hope what I think is happening isn't. Or we're really in deep shit."

* * *

"Sir, we've got a situation here! You may want to get in here!" Tally exclaimed into her headset.

Yamaki, followed closely by the new head of the Digital Affairs Division, Janyu Wong, entered the dome shaped control room with. "What is it?"

"We just had several bio-emergences in America on the eastern seaboard. A town called Fox Hollow. But there's something odd about them." Riley pulled up a map of Ryan's home town where the data signatures were recorded from. "For some strange reason they don't match the data signatures of any and all digimon we currently have on record."

"I think it's about time to test out the A.R.C. satellite we launched last year after the Locomon incident." Janyu walked over to a nearby control panel and pressed a flashing blue button that sent a signal from the spire on top of the building into space. "Good thing it's active twenty four seven despite being unused. Now, let's see if we can get some images of exactly what we're dealing with."

Using the satellite's advanced technology Janyu is able to tap into the security footage of a camera in Green Meadow Park. Within seconds, the monitor received the video and played it back.

"Those don't look like any digimon I've ever seen before." Yamaki then watched as Ryan and Zack were attacked. "They're going after kids!"

"You mean they're getting defeated by kids. Ones who don't even have digimon partners." Riley added referring to Ryan's fighting skills.

"Janyu, save this video file to our main frame and delete it from the one in Green Meadows. It's hard enough keeping things like this under wraps here in Shinjuku but now bio-emergences are happening globally. What next."

* * *

Ryan ran straight home and up to his room, taking a seat at the computer which he quickly powered up. _Anonymon can't be behind this. But it's the only thing that makes any sense. There's got to be something I can do. But with that park built they've sealed off the portal that took me to the digital world. I've got to figure out a way to get back there if necessary. Maybe there's something about those events in Japan that can help me._

Upon signing online, he saw that there was a new email in his inbox and opened it. "The Digital World has once again become host to a formidable evil. It seeks to destroy all those capable of stopping it, including _you_. You must warn the digimon tamers in Japan of this because I fear that they may be the next target after the failed attempt on your life. So, I'm sending this message to let you know that at 10 P.M. a portal will be opened in the same spot where your battle against the shadow slayers took place. Lives depend on you being there at that exact moment…including _Renamon's_!"

The frantic teen grabbed his cell phone and held down the number two button. "Zack, it's me. Forget coming over here tonight. Meet me at ten minutes to ten in the park and bring a flashlight. Things just went to a whole new level of bad."


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

Zack stood waited patiently in the park, by the destroyed bench from the fight they had been in, for Ryan to arrive. He was extremely nervous that more of the same creatures would ambush him while he was alone. "Come on, bro, where the heck are you? It's 9:48…" A hand pressed down on his shoulder causing the teen to jump and scream. "Jesus Christ!"

"Relax! It's just me. Did you bring the flashlight like I asked?" Ryan asked, acting more serious than ever before.

"Yeah, here…" Zack handed it over and took a deep breath. "What do you need it for, anyway?"

Ryan clicked the button and shined the light towards the trees. "Someone emailed me at home. Told me a portal to the digital world would be opening where the pit used to be. All that swamp land was right here which means the pit was somewhere back there where the shadow slayers surprised us from earlier."

"Is that what those things are called? Shadow slayers? And who emailed you? Was it a Digimon? Can they even do that?" The lantern wielding adolescent looked at his friend who quickly figured out that he was asking one too many questions at a bad time. "Sorry. I'm just really nervous about all this. It all feels like a bad episode of The X-Files. They always started with someone getting killed by a monster that jumped out of nowhere, remember?"

"Look, if you're _that_ scared then get out of here. I'll be fine. But if you decide to stay, do me one favor…shut up! _God_…now I know how Renamon felt all those years ago. I'm surprised she didn't just hit me! I wouldn't have blamed her."

The two of them crept further into the darkness of the woods, the flashlight illuminating any area it was aimed at, but could not find any disturbances. "What exactly are we looking for again?"

"For a digi-port; it's a gateway that leads from our world to the digital world. The email said it would be open by ten. And it's…" Ryan clicked the power button on his cell phone to light up the screen momentarily. "…9:59 and 55 seconds…you can't tell me it's going to open ten on the dot." A teal colored luminosity emitted from an area within twenty feet of where the boys were standing. "Not the first time I've been wrong."

"So we just walk into that and it'll take us to the digital world?" Zack asked, prepared for the journey of a lifetime.

"You're not going." Ryan's words surprised his friend's decree. "More than likely I'm going to be away for a few days so I need you to stay here and cover for me until I get back. Plus, you've never been there before. And, no offense intended, I can't spend my time constantly watching your back. I need to do this alone. You understand, right?"

After several seconds of hesitation, Zack nodded in both agreement and understanding. "Good luck." They then shook each other's hands. "Don't go getting yourself killed or I'll really have a tough time coming up with a decent alibi."

"You could've just ended it with "good luck", which I'll _definitely_ need, but don't worry. I won't. See you, soon." Ryan handed the flashlight back to its owner, backed up a few feet and, with a running start, leapt forward into the portal which closed behind him.

* * *

Alarms and red siren styled lights were going off everywhere in Hypnos, creating mass chaos amongst all of the workers who were scrambling around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to remedy the situation. "Riley! Status report, now!"

"A gateway was just opened in Green Meadow's Park. Although nothing has bio-emerged, I believe something or _someone_ is on their way to the digital world as we speak."

_I don't understand this. We haven't had any of these types of occurrences for quite some time and now we have two in the span of a day! What is going on? And why is it happening only in Fox Hollow? _

"Should I alert Takato and his friends about the situation, sir?" Tally inquired to her boss.

"No. Not yet." _The kids and their digimon are all leading peaceful lives. They've already risked so much to save the planet from the D-Reaper and Parasimon. I have to try and keep them out of it if possible. _"Keep monitoring the activity and contact me immediately if anything else occurs. I want to know _exactly_ what we're dealing with."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of Shinjuku Park, Jeri and Calumon were busy setting up picnic tables with checkered table cloths, paper plates and plastic utensils while all of the boys were occupied playing games with the digimon. "I wonder where Rika and Renamon could be. Unbelievably, everyone else is here early. I hope they're on the way."

"Don't worry." Calumon giggled out his words. "I'm sure they're coming soon. Then we can eat all of this yummy food!"

Kazu stopped what he was doing when he overheard the conversation and felt the urge to add his two cents in. "You call the digimon queen and tell her that if she and Renamon don't get here on time I'm not saving them any potato salad!"

"Who brought potato salad?" Kenta asked, tipping his glasses to look at the vast smorgasbord.

Takato and Henry also took a break from the action to talk. "I knew everyone would enjoy the picnic. It feels just like the old days, right?"

"I have to say, you don't often come up with great ideas but this one is best you've had so far."

The goggle clad teenager began to reminisce about their past adventures. "Hard to believe that it was almost two years ago that I created Guilmon, we all met, fought the twelve devas, rescued Calumon and defeated the D-Reaper."

Terriermon flew down from a tree and landed on top of his tamer's head. "Don't forget about when we de-digivolved and got sent back to the digital world until you found the portal again. Oh and there was Locomon too you know."

Kenta ran up to them, out of breath from running. "It's too bad Ryo couldn't be here. Why did he have to go to high school in Tokyo anyway?"

"Don't forget about Ai, Mako and Impmon" Suzie added mentioning the only other tamers younger than herself, currently on vacation with their partner and parents.

"Okay, so not everyone could make it." Takato motioned towards the tamers flag he had drawn up for the occasion and stuck into the ground parallel to the tables. "We'll still have fun. Nothing is going to ruin this day."

* * *

Ryan was ejected from the portal and landed on his feet, recalling the two previous trips through them and how they each ended terribly. "Ha! I knew I could stick the landing for once!" As he turned his face came into contact with a palm tree. "Oh! I forgot how many trees the digital world has! Where's a lumberjack when you need one? Now, where am I?"

Unknown to him, the d-reaper's rampage had severely damaged the entire digital plane and, though it had repaired itself using data gathered from the earth, it looked drastically different; as if the one from the television show had been combined with the real one two form an entirely new world that had the best attributes of both.

Currently, the hapless traveler was standing in the midst of what appeared to be a normal city block yet every building was made up of red crystals. "Where am I? I don't remember any of this from last time I was here."

"You're in Crimson City." Ryan looked around to try and find where the voice had come from. "Down here! The name's Coronamon. You lost or something?"

"Kind of…I actually need to speak with Fanglongmon. You wouldn't know how to get to his fortress by any chance, would you?"

Coronamon burst out into hysterical laughter. "You want to go to the supreme sovereign's palace? Call me crazy but I don't think a digimon as powerful as Fanglongmon would just let you walk into his sanctuary to talk and then let you walk back out in one piece? What do you take me for?"

"For your information, smart…Mon…I met Fanglongmon when I was twelve. I helped save this entire world from a core stealing psychopath. I'm practically a digital hero!"

"Sorry, never heard of you." The tiny beast-type continued his sarcastic yet light hearted attitude.

_I don't know whether I want to keep asking for his help or just field goal him. _"Listen to me. I came here because something very bad is about to happen to some other humans like me and a digimon like you whom I happen to care about very much. Lives are at stake and I need your help…please."

After hearing his plea, Coronamon was feeling more sympathetic towards his cause. "To be honest I don't know where Fanglongmon's fortress is. But Zhuqiaomon's is right there. He may be able to help you. Fair warning though...I hear he's got some anger issues. Especially towards you humans."

The grand crystalline tower dwarfed all the other structures in height and ruled over the skyline. "Alright, then that's where I'm headed. Thanks you. And take care."

"Yeah, you too. Just be careful around here. Not everyone in the digital world is as nice as I am. Especially virus types. Their attitudes are the worst."

_Believe me, I know. But I don't have the time to worry about that. This Zhuqiaomon guy sounds like he's the only one close enough and capable of getting me where I have to go. _"You don't say?"

* * *

"Well, it looks as if an old friend of mine has returned." Devimon's master, watching Ryan through a viewing crystal in the center of his chamber, grinned menacingly at the sight of the teen. "It seems he's become even more resourceful since last I saw him to survive half a dozen of my shadow slayers. Now, let's see how you fair against…a full dozen!"

"What shall I do, master?" Devimon asked, desperate to destroy something and wreak havoc.

A scarred white hand waved over the crystal, dissolving the teens image away and bringing forth one of Rika and Renamon awaiting a train that would take them to meet up with their friends. "While the slayers finish off the tamers and the boy, I have a _special _target in mind for you. Though I would like to get rid of her myself unfortunately I'm not strong enough _yet_." Tamer and digimon boarded a rail car and were off. "Make Renamon suffer."

* * *

After crossing the bridge over the deep chasm surrounding the phoenix's dominion, Ryan walked up to the start of the spiral tunnel. "Great, I'll never get there in time." A rainbow colored sphere encased and propelled him forward before he knew what was happening. "Whoa! Now this is what I call service. Why can't they use these on Earth? They smell _way better _than the subway."

Upon reaching the end of the line he spotted a set of double doors that were nearly taller than a skyscraper. _Here goes nothing. _Before taking a step forward, every shadow around converged and created twelve shadow slayers per the orders of Devimon's dark overlord. "A dozen this time, huh? Well, you know what they say, double the trouble double the fun."

Ryan tried planning a course of attack but realized he was outmanned and began backing up as they menacingly advanced towards him. "Blazing Helix!" A raging firestorm rained down upon the creatures, drowning them in its ferocity and incinerating every one into nothing. Not even the data they had been created from remained. "Who are you and what are you doing here!? Answer me before I reduce you to a pile of ashes as well!"

Zhuqiaomon readied another attack, the fire gleaming in both of Ryan's eyes while rendering him helpless in a state of shock. _Why do I keep getting myself involved with situations involving deadly monsters? I need to find a hobby…that is…if I live long enough. _


	3. Matter Of Life And Death

Before the phoenix could unleash his attack, a chain with an aura of blue energy crossed in front of his path. "Stand down, Zhuqiaomon. The boy has not come here to do anyone harm. He is the chosen one that Fanglongmon spoke of. And he's come back to help us defeat the forces of evil once again."

"Well, maybe he should have said something before I _intentionally _annihilated him." Although the sovereign, due to his interactions with the tamers, had come to tolerate human beings more than he used to, there was still some residual hatred that stemmed from his inherent nature.

"Don't mind him. We've been expecting you. Welcome back to the digital world. Your timing could not be more impeccable to say the least." Azulongmon was at least ten times larger than Zhuqiaomon but appeared to be more friendlier and tolerant than his fellow sovereign.

_So they did know I was coming. I figured Fanglongmon was somehow behind the e-mail I was sent warning me about this. But that still begs the question of who sent it. _It took the teen another several moments, gazing at the behemoths high above him, before he was able to find his voice and speak. "It's Anonymon, isn't it? He escaped from the dimension the orb of infinity sent him to and now he's up to his old tricks, am I right?"

Azulongmon remained un-phased by Ryan's deduction of the situation while Zhuqiaomon was completely taken aback and remained silent, as to not display any more his own ignorance. "Yes, I'm afraid so. It happened during the war with the D-Reaper. The entire digital world became so unstable that a dimensional rip opened allowing a number of evil digimon to escape...including Anonymon. Until now he's remained silent, most likely restoring his strength. Though it is highly unlikely he is at full strength. Otherwise, he would have already succeeded. Which is why he's targeting the tamers."

"He's going after them because they're the only ones who can stop him from carrying out his plans to conquer humans and digimon. I'm guessing the other reason is he wants revenge against those who imprisoned him three years ago which is why the shadow slayers came after me in Fox Hollow." A digi-gnome appeared and, after floating around Ryan several times, made its way up to the dragon sovereign. "Uh...what is that thing?"

Zhuqiaomon seized the opportunity to explain. "It's called a Digi-Gnome. Just like us, and all other digimon, they evolved from the digital world itself . And they have special abilities that allow them to grant wishes."

Ryan seemed a bit skeptical about the whole idea of wish granting deal but decided it was best not to comment on. Azulongmon listened carefully to what the gnome was telling him. "This is worse than I feared. It appears that Devimon has already gone to your world. No doubt he intends to ambush the human children with his master's minions."

"Then I need to get back to Earth and warn them all! Otherwise, they'll never stand a chance!"

The same digi gnome that had been conversing with the sovereign flew back down to the teen and squeaked happily. "If that is what you wish, _he _will grant it. All that you have to do is believe and it will happen."

_Can't believe I actually feel skeptical about wish granting. Maybe it is possible. Heck, I didn't think any of this could happen to me before that summer three years ago. _Closing both eyes, he began concentrating. _I want to save them. Not just Renamon but all the digidestined. They're the only hope we have. I need to get there! Please!_

A data stream, colored white instead of pink, shot down like a laser from up in the heavens and, in a flash, carried Ryan away with it. "Good luck, young one."

* * *

Takato and his friends decided they could no longer wait for Rika or Renamon to arrive and began eating the food provided to them by Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki, including Guilmon's favorite peanut butter filled rolls shaped to his likeness, dusted with red powdered sugar and vanilla icing used for his facial features. "Alright, everybody, let's dig in!"

The red dinosaur digimon immediately seized a plate and a piece of his prized bread, shoveling it down his gullet in one bite which would have disgusted most but the tamers had all seen him eat before and were not affected.

"This food is _great_, chumley! Your mom and dad sure know how to cook." Kazu added while taking a bite out of a chicken leg. However, Guardromon looked disappointed since he was made entirely of metal and could not eat anything like the others. "Aw jeez, I forgot. Sorry about that, pal."

Reaching under the table, the visor clad tamer pulled out a can of oil from his bag and handed it to his digimon. "Ah, thank you Kazu. I was famished!"

Suzie, who was about to sink her teeth into a buttery corn on the cob, looked at the other end of the picnic area and spotted something moving in the bushes which caught the attention of Lopmon, Terriermon's counterpart, former deva and the little girls partner. "Is there something wrong, Suzie?"

Henry looked at his little sister who pointed behind him and said, "I saw something over there."

Everyone at the table shifted their attention to the nearby foliage and also saw what the youngest tamer was referring to. "It's probably just a dog or something." The shadow slayers then burst out from their hiding place causing Kenta to jump and toss his salad bowl into the air which promptly landed on his head. "Waa…I was wrong, that's definitely not a dog!"

"What are they?" Calumon asked in a frightened tone as he clung tightly onto Jeri who hugged him right back.

As they encroached towards the group the digimon took the foreground, prepared to do battle and protect their tamers from harm. Then out of the ground, a tower of light exploded into the sky, blinding everyone, and creating a fog barrier similar to the one created by a bio-emergence field.

* * *

"Not again! Sir, we've got multiple wild ones in Shinjuku Park!" Riley radioed to Yamaki and Janyu who were out scouring the city for any traces of wild ones. "And what appears to be a _human_ data signature coming here from the digital world!"

"What do you mean human!? Are you positive!?" Yamaki yelled, shocked by the news.

Janyu's expression changed from one of intrigue to fright as he realized the significance of where the digital field had generated from. "Oh! Henry, Suzie and the kids are all in the park having a picnic! They're all in danger!"

"Turn the car around, now!" The driver of the van they were both riding in cut the wheel so hard that the vehicle spun a one eighty, burning rubber into smoke as it skidded out and sped off in the opposite direction it was previously headed in. "Good driving. But next time just make a simple U-turn."

* * *

As the fog began to clear, the silhouette of a person slowly came into view. Kazu was the first to spot it. "Guys, I think we've got company."

"I've got this, Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon spun rapidly and created gale force winds that forced the rest of the haze from the area, revealing a human being standing there with his head bowed down. "Hey! That's not a digimon! It's a kid!"

Ryan opened his eyes and looked around, hardly able to believe that his wish to return to Earth had indeed been granted by the digi gnome. _It worked! I'm back! _The first sight he beheld was the group of humans and digimon looking at him with awe. _Those must be the digidestined! But…where's Renamon? _Upon switching his attention to the other direction he spotted some old friends. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Jumping into battle with the shadow slayers, he immediately dodged two slashes from their claws and hit one with a side thrust kick while simultaneously grabbing another ones arm before throwing it into a tree using the creatures own momentum against it.

Two seized Ryan by the arms and appeared to have him until the teen ran up a tree to assist with a backflip which he landed perfectly. A front kick dispatched the one on the left and a backhand, which was strong enough to put it down, to the right. "Just like last time, a pair left…let's see what you've got!"

Like bulls in a fit of rage, they charged towards him with their claws pointed out in order to skewer the adolescent. Ryan jumped and grabbed onto a branch causing their appendages to become lodged deep in the bark of the tree. While hanging, he kicked a slayer in the face, landed on the last ones shoulders and performed a Hurricanrana that finished them off once again.

"How did he do all that without a digimon partner?" Kenta was dumbfounded, as were the rest of the crew after witnessing such a spectacle.

Both Takato and Henry approached Ryan with the latter taking the lead, being that he was the better talker of anyone there. "That was incredible. Did you just come from the digital world? Who are you?"

"Yeah, I did. You _must_ be the Tamers I heard about. I'm going to be quick about this...an evil digimon I've encountered before is trying to destroy all of you. Those _things_ are his newest creations. They're called Shadow Slayers. And my guess is there are going to be more of them coming… _lots_ more." Again he scanned the small group for any sign of the familiar yellow vixen but to no avail. "Do any of you know Renamon or where she is? I'm trying to find her and I heard she was here too."

"Wait...How do you know, Renamon?" Takato inquired, curious for an answer of his original query and learning what else Ryan knew about what was happening.

"There's no time to explain!" He lashed out at the self-proclaimed leader of the digidestined for his unintentional disregard of the dire situation at hand. "They're after her too! And…oh, my god…do you have a way to contact them?"

"Of course. Why what's the matter?" Henry could tell by how Ryan sounded and looked towards the tail end of his sentence that there was something more happening and took out his phone just in case.

"I think those two may be in even _more_ danger than we are." His reply was both grim and frightening.

* * *

Rika and Renamon were continuing to wait onboard an empty train car that had already been delayed for about fifteen minutes due to track construction down the line. "Unbelievable…it's only five stops from my house to the park and we're still stuck at the station." Her impatience was relieved as the doors closed and they began moving. "Well, it's about time."

"Be patient, we'll get there." Assuring her partner everything would work out just fine, despite the short wait they had to endure.

"I know. I just hate being late is all. Not to mention I've always been impatient. I guess old habits die hard." Her phone started ringing and she checked at the caller I.D. to see who it was. "It's Henry. He probably wants to know where we are already." Rika flipped it open and clicked the green button to accept the call. "We're almost there. Go ahead and start eating without us, we'll be there in a few minutes, there was..."

"Rika, listen to me! We were all _almost_ attacked by some creatures called shadow slayers! They were sent here by a digimon called Anonymon! We think he's going after you and Renamon!"

"Wait, what are you talking about? Who's Anonymon? And why would he be after us?" The mere mention of his name caused Renamon's eyes to widen and jaw to drop at the mention of her old nemesis, a name which she had not heard for years. "Is this some kind of joke that Kazu and Kenta put you up to? If it is I'm going to..."

Renamon stood up and moved towards the doors to look through the windows, out onto the passing buildings and then into each of the two cars they were in between, scanning for any signs of immediate trouble. "I'm afraid it's not a joke. Anonymon is very dangerous."

* * *

Ryan, who heard everything that was being said on both ends thanks to speaker phone, seized the device when he heard the female fox speaking. "Put Renamon on the phone, now!"

* * *

"What? Who is this?" After calming down she listened to what was being said by the person on the other end and held out the cell for the vixen to take. "Here, it's for you. It's some _guy_…said you met him a long time ago?"

It took Renamon only a fraction of a second to realize whom it could have been and raised the receiver up to her ear. "Ryan…is it _really _you?"

"Renamon, you have to listen to me, a Devimon is coming after both of you! Get yourselves off that train before it's too late! Hurry!"

The metallic roof of the rail car peeled off like a bandage and was thrown into the air causing a number of innocent bystanders on the platform the train had just stopped at to run as it came crashing down where they had been standing. No one had been injured but mass chaos ensued as dozens of travelers shoved and clamored down the stairwells in fear of losing their lives.

Rika and Renamon looked up in horror as they were overshadowed by the fallen angel digimon, floating in the air and blocking out the sun due to his massive size and wing span. "End of the line! Last stop…DEATH FROM ABOVE!"


	4. Showdown In Little Shinjuku

The black Hypnos van came to a screeching halt at the entrance to the picnic area of Shinjuku Park. Yamaki and Mr. Wong jumped out and raced up the path as fast as their feet could carry them. "Henry! Suzie!" Although Janyu had only yelled his children's names he was equally worried about the rest and was relieved to find all of them unharmed when he rounded the bend. "Oh, thank heavens…Suzie!"

"Lopmon look, it's my daddy!" Suzie immediately ran over to her father and the two embraced each other in a loving hug.

Janyu looked to be sure that he son was alright as well. "Henry, you're okay. What happened?"

Before Henry could answer, Suzie chimed in with her usual high toned voice minus the use of W in place of her R's, a habit that she had kicked over the course of a year. "It was amazing, daddy! That boy over there appeared out of nowhere, fought these really ugly monsters and beat them all by himself! And he doesn't even have a digimon like the rest of us!"

"Is that so?" Yamaki removed his sunglasses and glanced at the teenager who was the topic of discussion. "Then I'd like to talk to him."

The driver of the van and another black suited man, both of whom were much larger than Ryan, approached him along with their boss. _Oh, great, the Men in Black. If they keep me here Renamon and Rika are history! _"Henry, where are the train tracks?"

"About two blocks that way…" Pointing in the opposite direction of where they were standing. "_Why_?"

Ryan spotted a man working on his red and black motorcycle on a nearby path and came up with a crazy idea. He snatched the phone from the tamers hand and took off running. "Just borrowing your cell for a little while, I'll bring it back later! Promise! Thanks!"

"Hey!" Yamaki yelled, giving chase along with his two henchmen. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Upon approaching the motorcycle, he seized the helmet that was hanging from the side, quickly put it over his head and mounted the bike. _Sure hope I remember how one of these works. It's been a few years and the last one was much more…sophisticated. _Fortunately, he was able to start it with ease. "Sorry, Agent K, but I _really _don't have time to chit-chat with you and your goon squad! Catch me if you can!"

The man who owned the bike was covered in dirt and smoke as Ryan gunned the engine and was off just before anyone could stop him. _Damn! I'll admit that kid's got guts. But if he goes and gets himself killed then we may not get all the answers we need. _"Get the license plate number from this guy and start a trace. I want to know who he is and where he's going."

"His name's Ryan Riley. And I think he's going to help Rika and Renamon. They were on the phone with me until we got disconnected. He said Devimon was after them while these other creatures tried to kill us."

Henry's explanation did shed some light on things but Yamaki knew they still needed Ryan and, with hand gestures, ordered both men back to the van. "Takato, Henry, you're coming with us. The rest of you get to Hypnos immediately. It's no safe out here anymore." He put two fingers up to his headset and pressed the button. "Riley, come in. I know they're on vacation but I need you to contact Ai and Mako's parents. It's an emergency. And get ahold of Ryo. We're going to need some help."

* * *

Devimon continued to loom over tamer and digimon with a sinister grin plastered on his face, licking one of his fangs which added to the creepy demeanor of the virus type. "You know, it's truly a shame I must destroy you. You're such a…_exquisite_ sight to behold. But I do have my orders. It's nothing personal."

"And neither is this…Diamond Storm!" Renamon unleashed her attack but it was blocked by encasing his entire body within both arch-angel wings which was distraction enough for the two to escape the train and hide somewhere on the platform.

"That was very clever of you. I thought this was going to be easy." Devimon did not sound as if he was angered by the turn of events. "Oh, but how I enjoy a good game of cat and mouse."

Renamon began whispering into Rika's ear. "I'll keep him busy. I want you to run as fast as you can and call the others." Rika was ready to protest but was stopped when a paw covered her mouth. "I know you don't want to leave me but I'll be fine. You can't fight by my side. Not this time. Now, go!"

She was shoved towards the stairwell as Renamon dove out into the open to draw his fire. "There you are, Death Hand!"

Each blast of energy missed its target as the vixen took cover behind another support structure. Rika turned to look back and saw that her friend was indeed in dire trouble but had no other choice and escaped to the streets but continued to hear the ongoing battle.

Moments later, a large explosion leveled the hub and sent Renamon, bruised, battered and unconscious, flying through the air before crashing through the asphalt with a tremendous amount of force which created sized crater that her nearly lifeless body came to rest at the bottom of.

"No!" Rika jumped into the hole and cradled the vulpine in her arms, trying to wake her up yet trying to maintain some composure due to how eerily similar this was to the battle with the deva Mihiramon. Only the injuries seemed worse this time around. "Renamon, can you hear me!?"

Although there was no response from the injured digimon, she was breathing and had a pulse. The relief that Rika felt was short lived as Devimon landed a few yards away from them.

"She put up quite a fight for a mere rookie. I'd allow for her to digivolve to champion level to provide a more adequate challenge but I doubt she could move at this point. And, let's face it; I'm not big on playing fair." Devimon readied both of his claws to deal one fatal blow to two targets. "I must admit, the one thing I like about humans your witty quips…because it appears as if I do indeed get to kill two birds with one stone."

"You like quips, huh? Try this one!" Devimon spun to the right as Ryan jumped off the motorcycle he was riding which collided into the virus type and sent him through an out of business storefront window which shattered into millions of tiny shards. "Cross at the green not in between. I could've also made a Batman reference but I think that would actually be an insult to an awesome comic book character." After taking off the helmet and tossing it aside he ran over to aid the women. "Oh, my god, is she alright?"

Rika nodded a few times. "I think so. But she needs time to recover. You're the guy I spoke to. Who are you?"

Ryan turned his attention to Renamon who slowly began to awaken. "My name's Ryan Riley. I'm an old friend of hers."

_Wait! Is he the 'old friend' she was telling me about the other night!? I thought she was talking about another digimon not a human! How did she meet another human? And what else hasn't she told me? Come to think of it, we never talked about her past. _"I think she's starting to come out of it. Help me get her up."

The two teens gripped the vixen by the arms and got her standing while she continued to stir, her vision coming into focus on the young man's face. "Ryan…it's you. It's _really _you."

"Hey, I promised we'd see each other again, didn't I? I'm sorry it had to be like this though but beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"What a touching reunion." The glass made a crunching sound as Devimon walked out of the storefront, unscathed from the surprise hit. "Too bad it's going to be _short lived_!"

Renamon forced the boy and girl to let her go, wobbling a bit but managing to maintain a vertical base. "You two get to safety, I'll take care of him."

"You can barely stand! You're in no condition to fight him!" He tried desperately to convince her not to battle, recalling how stubborn she used to be and still was. "He'll destroy you without breaking a sweat! Please, listen to me!

"Rika, I'm going to need your help after all." Ignoring his pleas she ran forward and got into position to fight as her tamer agreed and reached into the card case, pulling out a single modification card to give the yellow fox an added power boost.

"Digi Modify!" It was at that moment that Ryan witnessed Renamon struggling to stay upright. Devimon already had his attack prepped and he knew there was no chance of a victory in spite of an added boost of strength and ran towards her without hesitation. "Power..." The fallen angel unleashed another Death Hand attack at his foe. "…activate!"

Ryan grabbed onto Renamon and pulled her out of the way just as the fanged monsters blast impacted the ground where she had been standing, launching both of them down the road violently. "Desolation Claw!"

Devimon barely managed to dodge the incoming sneak attack, which took out a parked car that disintegrated into bits of data, and looked up to see another human riding on the back of an incoming Cyberdramon. "Sorry we're late."

"Ryo! Good timing for once!" Rika yelled to her friend and fellow tamer whom she hadn't seen in months.

"You haven't seen the last of me you meddlesome children. I'll be back and next time you will not be so lucky." With one last monologue the devilish digimon used the power of pure darkness to open a dark portal that transported him from the human world back to his master's fortress in an instant, leaving behind a wake of chaos and destruction.

Yamaki, Janyu, Henry and Takato arrived seconds later, observing the damage while Ryo came in for a landing to greet them. "Hey guys, good to see you all again. It's been a while."

"You too, Ryo. But where's Rika?" Henry asked, scanning the damaged neighborhood for her.

"Help!" The group jogged down the block, expecting either female to be injured. All of them were stunned to see that it was the opposite scenario as both were tending to an unresponsive Ryan. "He pushed Renamon out of the way but took the brunt of the blast."

Yamaki radioed back to headquarters over his headset. "I need an ambulance dispatched downtown, now!"

"Hold on, Ryan." Renamon whispered, holding his motionless hand tenderly. Though she remained calm on the exterior her mind was racing as the sirens got closer and close from a distance. "They're bringing you help."

* * *

Several hours later, inside the Hypnos Medical Wing waiting room, the tamers were all waiting for word on their new ally's condition following the injuries he sustained earlier in the day.

"I wonder what's taking so long. I'm starting to get worried." Jeri commented, holding a now fast asleep Calumon in her arms, on how long they had been sitting around. She hated hospitals since the passing of her mother and being in another brought those horrible memories flooding to the surface. "I don't think I can stay here much longer."

Rika, remembering how Takato had told her about Jeri's mom, placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. If you want to head home we'll let you know what happens as soon as we get word. Okay?"

A comforted smile formed on the girl's face. However, before could respond or leave, the doctor along with Yamaki and Janyu came out of the emergency room doors with grim looks on their faces which struck each tamer and digimon, especially Renamon, with an uneasiness that settled into their hearts in a matter of seconds. "Dad, Yamaki? How is he?"

"Not good I'm afraid, Henry." Mr. Wong responded, wishing that he could answer differently.

"But not for the reasons you may be thinking." Yamaki quickly added to avoid scaring anyone. "Ryan only sustained some minor cuts and bruises."

"I'm not following. Henry's father just said he wasn't okay but you're saying that he wasn't hurt that badly. Is he okay or not?" Ryo asked trying to make sense of the confusion he and everyone else was experiencing based on the conflicting reports.

The doctor stepped forward to clarify. "Although Mr. Riley's injuries are minor, an unforeseen complication has arisen. He's not regaining consciousness or responding to any form of stimuli. It makes no sense at all but… we believe he's lapsed into a coma…unfortunately, one that he may never awaken from."

Everyone, despite hardly knowing Ryan, was immediately devastated especially Renamon who was too shocked to even mover or breathe. _This can't be happening…_


	5. A Bittersweet Reunion

A ray of moonlight shined into the darkened hospital room creating a natural spotlight on Ryan who remained unconscious and in a coma due to Devimon's attack. Renamon phase shifted into the room, listening to each sequential beep from the EKG machine that her old friend was hooked up to and taking solace in the knowledge he was still alive.

The vixen sauntered over to the bed, eyeing his entire body up and down for a moment, before taking hold of his hand gently into her paw, hanging her head sadly. _I know why you did what you did, Ryan. It's the same reason Rika risked herself to save me from Harpymon. The two of you care for my well-being but neither of you should ever have endangered yourselves like that. And now my worst fear has become reality. _"I'm sorry."

"Get me a happy meal and we'll call it even." Renamon's eyes widened as she watched Ryan open his. "Sweet and sour sauce for my nuggets; don't forget the toy either."

Although she was overwhelmingly surprised and happy at his recovery Renamon downplayed it with her superb acting skills, releasing his hand as well. "I'm relieved that you're okay but must you always make bad jokes at the worst times?"

"Hey, I saved your life…_again. _I think I'm entitled to a bad joke or two. I could always go back to sleep if you want?" The door to the room opened. Yamaki, Janyu and the head doctor entered and were all equally shocked to see Ryan fully conscious. "Well, this is awkward. But not as much as the bedpan I'm sitting on."

Unbeknownst to everyone, that watching from just outside the window, a lone Aurumon, another minion of Anonymon, was using his special ability allowing his master to see everything he was. "Failure everywhere I look. The shadow slayers failed to destroy the human who thwarted me once before and the digidestined. As have you, Devimon."

"Master, for all intents and purposes that boy _shouldn't_ be alive. He took the brunt of my attack to save Renamon and it _would_ have destroyed her easily. The fact that he's even breathing is preposterous!"

"Quiet!" Anonymon's voice echoed through the chamber while red eyes glowed brighter as his anger grew. "You may yet get a chance to redeem yourself. And it would be in your best interest to succeed or I may have to make an example out of _you_."

Devimon remained silent though his own rage caused him to grit and grind his teeth and growl lightly.

* * *

Sunlight peaked over the horizon, bringing daylight to the city of Shinjuku and marking the start of a new day. The tamers, their digimon and Ryan, ace bandages around his chest and a Band-Aid covering a small cut on his forehead, sat in a conference room awaiting for a debriefing about the prior day's events.

Yamaki entered and took his place at the head of the room. "I'm glad all of you could make it."

"This better be good, sunglasses, because we were enjoying a nice quiet camping trip." Impmon interrupted referring to his vacation with Ai, Mako and their parents, noticing Ryan sitting across from him. "So, who's the new kid? He looks like he picked a fight with a Monochromon."

Ryan scoffed at his rudeness. "The name's Ryan. And for your information I got this way from saving Renamon and Rika from Devimon, Mr. Smiley-Facemon."

Kazu and Kenta could barely contain themselves from chuckling while Renamon, who knew his humor all too well, only closed her eyes and shook her head. Impmon's reaction was somewhat different as he hopped up on the table, snapped his fingers and created a small fireball. "Listen, pally, anytime you want to throw down is fine with me!"

Ai and Mako quickly restrained their partner back into his chair while Yamaki slammed his hands down onto the conference table. "Can we please get back to the real reason why we're here? Mr. Riley, you have the floor."

Rolling his wheelchair to the front of the room, he faced everyone and looked at each one of them individually before speaking. "My name is Ryan Riley. Three years ago, while I was on my way home from school, I was transported to the digital world where I encountered Renamon. Not long after we encountered a digimon whose data core had been absorbed turning him into this mindless shell. After another close encounter we both met up with Yin and Strabimon who were working for the supreme sovereign to hunt down the evil entity we came to know as Anonymon. We joined them on their quest for an object known as the orb of infinity but first we needed to find four pieces of a map. Long story short we found the orb and defeated him."

"Or so we thought." Renamon added, referring to what occurred at the park and train station.

Ryan glances at her and then resumes his discussion. "Yesterday I received an anonymous email telling me that all of you were in danger and that Anonymon was responsible. Those creatures, the shadow slayers, were created by him to do his bidding. But I doubt that's all he's going to throw our way. Failing to destroy all of us in one shot definitely made him angry. And there's no doubt in my mind he'll try again…soon."

"That's why we had all of you stay in the building overnight for your safety. But it's clear that, for the time being at least, none of us is going to be _entirely _safe." Yamaki explained, telling the truth but holding back as to how bad the situation really was. "Go about your daily lives but be aware of your surroundings at all times. I'll be in touch."

* * *

With the meeting adjourned, Rika rolled Ryan's wheelchair out into the hallway and to the nearby elevator. "I appreciate you letting me stay at your house while I'm here, Rika. Are you sure your mother and grandmother are okay with me being there?"

"I talked to them before we went into the conference room. They said it's alright." The bell dinged and both doors slid open. "And you're welcome."

At that moment, Ryan's cell phone began ringing. He picked it up and saw the word "mom" on the screen. "Don't say anything. It's my mother." Rika and Renamon remained quiet while the call was taken. "Hello? Hi, Mom…nothing, we're just playing video games…yes, I'll remember to thank Mrs. Thomas…alright, I'll be home in a few days…I love you too…bye."

Both tamer and digimon smiled and held back laughter while Ryan simply blushed and sunk into his seat in embarrassment, shaking his head.

* * *

Devimon enters another area of the castle, filled with hundreds of cages built into the walls and housing a number of powerful digimon. "Now which one of you should I choose…decisions, decisions…who to pick?" Making his way down the corridor, looking into each cage, he came to a stop and grinned. "I believe you'll do just fine."

* * *

Arriving at the Nonaka residence after a ride from two Hypnos personnel, Ryan, now out of the wheelchair and being supported by Renamon, was overcome by how beautiful the property was. "This is a nice place. It makes my house look like a shack in the woods."

Rika's grandmother exited the house and entered the yard. "Rika, Renamon, you're home. And you must be Ryan."

"Yes, Ma'am, it's very nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand but my arm feels like there's a brick attached to it."

"That's quite alright. Rika, your mother had to work late. She'll be home soon. Dinner's ready if you're all hungry."

Ryan instantly perked up at the mention of food and broke free from Renamon and headed towards the kitchen with cheetah speed. "I'm starving. Let's eat!"

Seiko laughed and made her way back towards the kitchen, leaving both tamer and digimon standing there. While Rika was surprised by how speedily Ryan had recovered enough to walk, Renamon again knew his habits by heart and simply followed their lead. "How did he…?"

"Don't ask. Trying to figure it out will just make your head hurt. Trust me." The vixen opened the door and walked into the dining room to join the others with her tamer following close behind.

* * *

A brisk wind snuck through the slightly opened guest bedroom door where Ryan was half asleep. Through partially closed eyes he was able to make out the silhouette of a familiar vulpine pass by before hearing the faint sounds of footsteps from above. He struggled against his own injuries to get up and investigate her late night activities.

Renamon was standing just above the main entrance looking up at the moon and the stars as she usually did at that time of night. Many thoughts were racing through her head, specifically about her long lost companion. _I truly thought we'd never see each other again. And yet maybe it was better off that way. The only thing that's happened to him since we reunited was the gravest injury he's ever suffered…because of me. I couldn't protect him or Rika. And Ryan was nearly killed because of it. _

The sound of metal clanging broke her concentration as the subject of her internal strife was climbing the rooftop access ladder. "Didn't mean to startle you but I couldn't sleep either."

"You should be resting." Observing how slow he was pulling himself up onto the shingles.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better." Rubbing his still bandaged rib cage beneath his black night shirt and wincing a bit. "We didn't get a chance to talk much since I got here. I'm sure you've got a ton of questions because I know I do. I mean it has been three years. We're both different people than we used to be. And I'd like to get to know you again."

Renamon raised her paw and gently caressed his cheek. "You look different from the way you did when I first met you."

"Well I changed my hairstyle, ditched the glasses for contact lenses, grew at least eight inches and, perhaps the biggest reason…I'm three years older." Ryan laughed, poking a bit of fun at her like he used to do.

"That's not what I meant. I was referring to the look in your eyes." Renamon replied, staring into them. "It's the same one I see when I look at my reflection."

He sat down on the ledge, letting his legs hang over the side. "I guess it's not just my physical appearance that's changed over the years. After I left you I realized that I needed to stand up for myself more and I did when necessary. And, for the most part, things have been a lot better. Though Scott Gerardi still tries to get my goat every so often but I just remind him of what happened after I got back from the digital world."

"Yet, despite the many changes you've made to yourself you're mostly the same person I knew all those years ago, albeit _slightly _less annoying."

Ryan began mock laughing as he got up from where he was sitting. Losing his footing while turning around Renamon reacted without hesitation and stopped him from falling. "Thanks. Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere closer to terra firma."

"Hold on." In an instant they were both standing on the small walkover bridge above the pond in the backyard. "Better?"

"Much. Hey, did I mention that I got my black belt in karate? Fastest to achieve that honor in my class, thanks to those training sessions of yours." Ryan got into a fighting stance, lightly jabbing towards Renamon without making contact. "Think I could hold my own against you now? I did fight those shadow slayers by myself." Without warning she embraced him in her arms. "I see I'm not the only one who got in touch with a new side of themselves."

Time seemed to stand still. The moonlight above reflecting off the water below created an almost serene atmosphere. Every thought in their heads disappeared. Nothing else mattered except the moment they were now in and sharing together.

From the shadows of the back porch Rika observed the two, with a range of emotions visible in her face, before turning around and quietly disappearing back into the house.


	6. Revelations

"Breakfast is ready." Seiko stated before her silhouette moved away from the light on the door as Ryan rolled over onto his back, yawning and stretching from a much needed night's rest.

Upon sitting up he realized that his ribs felt significantly less painful than they had been after being released from the hospital. _Huh…that's weird. I just feel a little sore like I would after working out which is nowhere near as painful as how I felt last night._

Sliding open the guest bedroom door Ryan quietly passed by Rika's room, unsure if she was still asleep or not, on his way to the bathroom. Once inside, with the door locked, he carefully began removing his bandages unsure of what to expect. As the last wrapping slid away from his bare chest, he was dumbfounded to find that there were no absolutely no signs of injury aside from the soreness.

Slowly bringing his hand to the bandage on his forehead, he placed his index finger and thumb on the edge that was peeling up and quickly yanked it off. The small cut was also gone, having seemingly healed overnight. "What the hell?"

"Ryan? Are you in there?" Renamon stood just outside the door, able to hear the commotion that was going on inside as he scrambled to hide the bandages before peeking his head out with a very cheesy smile on his face. "What were you doing just now?"

"I was getting ready to take a shower. Please, tell Seiko I'll be out to eat in a few minutes." Ryan closed the door once again, leaning back against it and breathing a sigh of relief. He hated lying to one of his closest friends but didn't want to worry her with something that not even he could begin to comprehend. _Well, now that I said I was going to take a shower I'm really going to have to. I could use a nice hot one anyhow._

_Ten Minutes Later…_

The water turns off. A blanket of steam is now covering the bathroom. Every surface now coated in light dew. Ryan draws back the shower curtain to step out, sees Renamon standing a few feet away, yelps in fright and covers himself up. "What are you doing in here!? You ever hear of the word _privacy!?_ If Rika finds out we're in here together she's going to flip out. I…" He stops mid-sentence when the vixen holds up his discarded bandages then hangs his head. "…oh, crap."

"We need to talk once you're…" Renamon raised her brow as Ryan covered up even more. "...a bit more _decent_."

After dressing he met up with her in the backyard, far enough away from the house to keep their conversation private. "You know, I really don't appreciate you invading my privacy like that. I feel a little _violated_ to be honest." She gives him a surprised yet intimidating glance. "Please don't look at me like that. You know I respect you, Renamon, but I'm not afraid of speaking my mind like I was at twelve. You know you were wrong to phase shift in there like that and I'm asking for an apology."

There is a moment of an uncomfortable, awkward silence. "You're right. I'm sorry that I invaded your privacy and made you feel uncomfortable. Please, forgive me."

Ryan watched as Renamon bowed to him in shock. "Well, I _honestly_ wasn't expecting that."

"I can swallow my pride and admit when I'm wrong." The bandages that are still clutched in her paw make their way back into the conversation. "Now…can you tell me why you took all of these off?"

"What's to explain? I woke up feeling better and I felt like I didn't need them." Ryan replied, trying to dissuade her from continuing on.

"Lift up your shirt." The teen was hesitant, pretending he didn't hear what she had said. "Now..." Rolling his eyes and sighing Ryan placed one hand on the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, revealing his bare chest that was, as Renamon suspected, entirely unscathed. "Your wounds are entirely healed. The cut on your head is as well."

He lowers his shirt and begins walking away. "It's nothing. Just let it go." She phase shifts in front of him. "_Please_...just leave it alone."

"You were very badly injured yesterday and now you're walking around as if it never happened. I understand if you're scared because you don't understand what happened but you don't have to face it alone."

Her explanation helped relieve his anxiety. "You're right. I am scared and I do want to find out why my wounds healed this fast but I'd rather do it without _everyone_ knowing, especially that Yamaki guy. Something just rubs me wrong about him. But I trust _you_, Renamon. And I know you'll keep this just between you and me, right?"

"Of course I will. Though I believe it would be better to let _someone _know, I'll leave that to _your_ discretion."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Ryan replied, closing his eyes and nodding his head. "Now, let's go eat. I'm even hungrier than I was yesterday. Oh, and I'm going to need those bandages back. Got to wear them if I'm going to _fake _being injured for a few more days."

* * *

Back at Hypnos, Janyu entered Yamaki's office and found him gazing out the window across the vast landscape of Shinjuku that extended for miles onto the horizon. "I got your message. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Ryan Riley and his _miraculous_ recovery." Yamaki replied, removing his signature sunglasses. "When that boy arrived here he was in critical condition with severe brain trauma as well as a magnitude of other injuries that left him in a coma all of which Dr. Wu confirmed to the both of us. Yet, hours later he awakens despite the grim diagnosis we were given."

"I'm just glad we didn't tell the kids about Ryan's original prognosis." Janyu took a seat in front of the desk, putting his briefcase down before cleaning his glasses. "If they knew he wasn't given more than a few days to survive…"

Yamaki turns and sits down at his desk, computer on and displaying Ryan's full profile. "And yet _somehow_ he did."

"What are you thinking?" Janyu asked, leaning forward and lowering his voice to a dull whisper.

"Everything that's happened in the last few days is interconnected somehow. First the Shadow Slayers appear and then this teenager shows up, from the same town where the anomalies originally bio-emerged no less."

"Not to mention he's been to the digital world before, knows Renamon and about what's happening."

"That's _exactly _my point." Yamaki takes another look at Ryan's photo on his computer screen which reflects off the tint in his sunglasses as he places them back on. "I'm sure he had nothing to do with the attacks downtown but the circumstances surrounding his arrival and recovery are questionable to say the least. I say we keep a close eye on Mr. Riley."

* * *

Following breakfast, Rika and Ryan help Seiko clean off the table. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" The female tamer replied, trying to keep her old attitude from rearing its ugly head.

Ryan motions for her to leave the dining room and step onto the outside deck for some privacy. "I was wondering. Would you would mind if Renamon and I went to the park by ourselves. We just want to get a chance to catch up some more on our own. Is that okay?"

Despite the jealousy she was feeling Rika smiled and replied, "Of course. You two have fun." With his request fulfilled, the eager teen hurried back into the house to finish up with the chores leaving Rika behind, her smile turning into a frown which then morphed itself into an angry grin. _Who does he think he is? I invite him into my family's home and he wants to run off with my digimon. He's not her tamer. I am. _"Whatever."

Aurumon, spying on them while perched on the rooftop, had relayed everything back to his master as he had done the previous night. "Perfect. I do believe it is time we got reacquainted with one another, my old friend."

* * *

"Kind of hard to believe it's been three years." Ryan said as he and Renamon made their way down the empty path towards Guilmon's old hideout. "I mean it seems like just yesterday you saved me from those stampeding Monochromon. If you hadn't been there I'd have been flatter than a pancake."

"What I find to be amazing is how much you've grown. Not just physically but how different you're outlook on everything is."

The color in his cheeks turned red as her praise made him blush a bit. "I really didn't change that much. I'm still that annoying kid you met in the digital world. I just got a big confidence booster from that whole experience we went through. It made me realize that if I could survive all that and help save the world, how much harder could it be to handle myself in similar yet way less dangerous situations, you know?"

"That reminds me." Renamon stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around. "Don't think I've forgotten about that kiss."

At first Ryan was confused by what she was talking about but his eyes widened when he finally was able to recall what he had done and said before he left the digital world. "You're not really thinking about breaking me in half for a harmless kiss are you? I was just a twelve year old kid who got a _little_ overzealous."

"No." The vixen leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "There. Now we're both even."

For almost a minute, Ryan was left speechless and in shock. He could not believe that the one digimon who he remembered hated showing any type of emotion had just given him an actual kiss. "Whoa. That was..._unexpected_...but definitely awesome."

* * *

Rika, who had remained at home and was still in a sour mood, after much contemplating decided to use her d-arc to spy on the two. As the screen displayed what Renamon was seeing from her POV, which was Ryan smiling and talking, the tamer rolled her eyes in and scoffed. _What does she see in this kid?_

She continued to watch as the gawky looking boy did a double take to his right while the fox spun to her left and looked up as Devimon descended from above like an angel of death while the shadow slayers surrounded the duo.

Rika grabbed her cell phone and pressed speed dial on four. "Goggle head, call Henry and meet me at the park, ASAP!"

* * *

"What a touching moment. I almost feel bad having to break it up." None of his words sounded the least bit sincere or trustworthy. "Unfortunately, I'm not here to fight."

Both human and digimon were in a fighting stance, ready in case he tried anything despite his claim. "Ha! You've got us surrounded and you're not here to fight? Call me crazy but somehow I don't believe you. And, for the record, I base that assumption not on your appearance alone but also due to the fact that you're well-known for being a lying, psychopathic lunatic!"

"Why, thank you for the compliment." An evil grin, the saliva dripping off his fangs and glowing red eyes made him the most grotesque sight in a green park filled with such splendor. "However, I was telling the truth. My master _requires _your presence. As long as you come with me, my minions shall not harm your friend…_again_."

"I'll bet he wants to see me. I'm the one who imprisoned him and he wants revenge. And do I look stupid? I go with you _they_ swarm her. Besides we took you and your goon squad on yesterday and won. What makes you think we won't do the same thing again?" Ryan asked, feigning overconfidence in hopes of bluffing the virus digimon.

Devimon landed on the ground and walked slowly towards them, stopping several yards away with a sinister grin plastered on his mug. "Because my master has information that you'll want to hear concerning something he uncovered inside your mind and never revealed to you three years ago. Well, he's ready to tell you if you're brave enough to listen."

Ryan's eyes widen in horror, recalling the details of conversation he and Anonymon had. "They leave first. Then I'll go quietly."

Renamon turned to him, utterly shocked by his sudden change of heart. "What are you doing?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now you're just going to have to trust me. Please." The shadow slayers vanished back into the darkness. "Don't you for one second think I'm happy that I agreed to this, Devimon, but if what you're saying is true…than I _need_ to know."

A dark portal opened, leading directly into the shadow zone where Anonymon's fortress and the evil being himself awaited their reluctant visitor. Ryan walked forward, turned and nodded to his friend before disappearing with Devimon in tow.

Rika along with Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon came running up to the scene only a moment too late to be of any help. "Renamon, you're okay."

Henry looked around and then to the still stunned vixen. "Where's Ryan? Wasn't he with you?"

* * *

With the virus type following close behind as they made their way down through the foyer of the castle and into the musty hall leading to Anonymon's sanctuary, a number of thoughts had begun coursing through his mind: Was this a trap? What would he learn from his old nemesis? Would he walk out of this alive? "Haven't you guys ever heard of Glade? This place smells like the sewers back home."

"I'm not interested in your opinions of my masters dwelling. And I don't understand why he would even waste his breath on _you_."

"Probably because you had a chance to destroy all of us and you screwed up. I'll bet you got a good ribbing for that one."

Devimon growled and grabbed the teen by his throat, slamming him against the wall. "I don't know how you survived that, human, but what makes you think I won't rectify that mistake right now!?"

Ryan chuckled a bit which threw Devimon for a loop. "Because if I don't walk into that room and speak with your boss, that'll be yet another simple mission that you _failed_ to accomplish. And my bet would be that he doesn't take too kindly to that. So, if you know what's good for you put me down and let's keep walking. Otherwise, destroy me and take your chances with the wrath of someone much stronger than _you_. What's your final answer?"

There was a moment of pause before Devimon angrily slammed his fist into the wall beside Ryan's head and dropped him. They then continued towards the chamber without exchanging another word.

Upon reaching the door, the temperature dropped from warm to nearly freezing, so much so that breath could be seen in the air. A chill ran up and down Ryan's spine as the entrance began opening, its hinges creaking with every inch until an entirely dark room materialized in front of him. "It's been quite a long time, boy." Just by the voice alone he knew that it indeed was Anonymon. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me."

"You corrupted dozens of innocent creatures, took over my mind, and tried to kill me along with my friends. Digimon like you I tend to remember, Anonymon."

Diabolical laughter rang out and echoed through the castle. "You still don't know who I _truly _am. Well…allow me to enlighten you!"

With a snap of his fingers all the candles on the walls light up in unison. Ryan gasped at the sight of the ultimate standing before him. "No. It _can't _be…it's impossible!" What were once glowing red eyes were now icy blue. The black and crimson colored cape, pale skin and sharp fangs added to his already brooding appearance. "Myotismon!?"


	7. Hassle In The Castle

The reality that it was Myotismon, who was responsible for both the recent attacks and what occurred in the digital world three years prior, had yet to sink in for Ryan who found himself bewildered by this startling revelation. "Are you the same Myotismon that was destroyed by Imperialdramon and the digidestined children from around the world?"

For a brief second, the vampire looked as if he was somewhat astonished that a human from this dimension knew about his previous battles but decided to let it go for the time being. "I am one and the same. What those fools didn't realize, much like yourself, is that the Mega Crusher attack was so powerful thanks to the added power from the digivices that it created a second cross dimensional rip that the weakest part of myself was able to slip through before I was entirely destroyed."

"That's why you were taking the cores from the digimon." Ryan interjected into the explanation.

"Yes. I admit it was a bit…_savage_...however it was a necessity to ensure my survival." Leaving his throne, walking down the small flight of stairs leading up to it, he made his way over to a nearby area of the wall which dissolved into revealing a balcony overlooking the harsh and desolate landscape. "Had I acquired the darkness from within you it would have helped replenish my power _much_ sooner."

Ryan took note of the scars on the ultimate's face and hands as well as his weakened appearance. "You're still not at full strength. Even after all this time. How did you escape? Yin was the last one to have the orb. As far as I know he still does. And I seriously doubt he'd give you a get out of jail free card."

"The dimension that I was imprisoned in is linked directly to this one. During the incident with the creature known as the d-reaper, the digital world was severely damaged opening a rift between the two allowing myself and…_others_ to escape." He motioned towards Devimon who waited impatiently in the doorway.

"Does he know exactly what you do to everyone who works for you? Wizardmon, Gatomon…" He turned to see if Devimon was listening and upon finding that he had his back turned and wasn't paying any attention, Ryan whispered, "…DemiDevimon. You know, the little bat guy that you ate like an appetizer as VenomMyotismon. Because I'm thinking he might reconsider employment if he knew that."

Myotismon chuckles at Ryan's quips. "He knows. Besides, that little pest was of no use to me. Nothing but a parasite leeching off everything he could. Although quite delicious as I recall."

Ryan turned his head, feeling nauseous at the vile statement he had the displeasure of hearing. Only now he understood the meaning of the phrase "pure evil". Suddenly Aurumon flew in and landed on the balconies railing. "Huh. We have that same problem in Fox Hollow. That's why we don't leave our windows open. I'll assume he's another _friend_ of yours?"

Aurumon's eyes went aglow while Myotismon conjured up his viewing screen. Ryan looked to the left and back at the owl digimon, seeing his image being projected onto it. "Meet my _eyes_ in the sky."

"You've been spying on us. That's how you knew where the others would be yesterday. And that Renamon and I would be alone." The anger was welling up inside causing hi temperature to rise and his blood to boil. "Let's cut to the chase: Devimon said you found something inside my sub-conscious when you _tried_ to take control of my mind. Was that the truth or was it just a lie to get me here?"

"It was…" Myotismon stalled to make the teen sweat a bit. "…the truth. When I first entered your mind I discovered something _very_ interesting."

Ryan took in a deep breath, prepared to hear the worst. "What? What _exactly _did you find?"

* * *

Back on Earth, the tamers were back in the Hypnos conference room. Renamon was staring out the window, closing her eyes and dropping her head down at the same time. _What was he thinking? What was I thinking!? How could I just let him go with Devimon?_

"Hey…" It was Takato and not Rika, sitting at a secluded area of the table by her lonesome, who'd come over to try and cheer her up. "…you look like you need someone to talk to. How are you feeling?" No response from the depressed vixen. "Ha, sorry, that was stupid question. I'll just walk away now."

As he turned to walk away a paw touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Takato. I just feel very angry at myself right now. Since I've known him, Ryan has always put himself on the line to keep me safe and I've let him down whenever my turn has come to return the favor. Even Rika has come to my aid more often than I've come to hers. She saved me from Harpymon yet I couldn't save her from IceDevimon. And on Locomon, when she was possessed by Parasimon, I couldn't help her. If it hadn't been for you and Guilmon both times, she might not be alive today. My point is when I have the opportunity to keep those I care about most safe, I can't."

"That's not true, Renamon. You, Rika, Henry and Terriermon saved Guilmon and me from the D-Reaper. And it was your decision to go back for Impmon when he was injured right before we got into the arc. You've saved all our lives and the world on more than one occasion."

"But I just let him go. I didn't even try to stop him." Renamon replied, again sinking further in a depressed state of mind.

Yamaki came storming into the room. "We've got a lock on his location. I need all of you in the main lab, now!"

* * *

"Tell me what you found inside my mind! Now!" Ryan yelled, demanding an answer from Myotismon.

A devilish smile appeared on the ultimate's face as he turned to face his human enemy. "You already know the answer and don't need me to assure it. The darkness and hatred in your heart has become much stronger since last we met and I know you can feel yourself slowly losing control. Do not fight it. Embrace it and you will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Why did you _really_ bring me here then?" Ignoring everything said after the first sentence.

* * *

Upon entering the laboratory all of the tamers and their digimon were instantly awestruck at the large machine standing on the far side of the room. Janyu, who arrived only seconds later, came to a stop next to his son. "Incredible isn't it? We've been working on this since we had to bring all of you back from the digital world."

"What is it, dad?" Henry asked, unable to break his gaze from the device and look at his father.

"It's called the "D-Gate." Yamaki interjected, walking in behind them. "We haven't tested it yet but if our calculations are correct, it should allow us to open a digi-port anytime we want to."

"Eventually we hope to incorporate this technology into your d-arcs. But that, quite possibly, is years away from happening." Janyu added, displaying excitement in the technological advances being made in recent years.

Yamaki then ushered the kids over to a nearby computer console where Riley and Tally were still tracking Ryan's position, represented as a red blip on a surface map of the shadow zone that was displayed on screen. "The target's position hasn't changed for the last several minutes, sir, but he is still transmitting."

"How were you even able to find him in the first place?" Rika asked, curious about the means by which they obtained their information.

"Before Ryan was released from the hospital I had a transmitter placed inside of his jacket to track his movements." Renamon looked as if she was about to express her disapproval. "I apologize for the deception but considering how he showed up and his knowledge on the attacks we had to take precautions. And it looks as if they've paid off in a different way."

Riley immediately began programming the D-Gate's mainframe. "I'm uploading his coordinates now. Once the upload is complete, in theory we should be able to open a pathway directly to Ryan's location. We won't be able to sustain the portal for long so someone will have to go through and bring him back."

"I'll go." Renamon felt the overwhelming need to go and save her friend. "It's my fault that he's there in the first place."

"No, it's not. He's the one who willingly went with Devimon. But if you're going then so am I!" Rika exclaimed, wanting to stay close by her partner's side.

"No." Renamon's response caused the tamer to feel dejected and bitter, stemming from the jealousy she continued to feel due to the vixen's relationship with Ryan. "I'll be able to move faster alone than I would if _any one _of you accompanied me. I'm sorry, Rika, but I need to do this alone. Trust me."

* * *

"I brought you here to present you with a unique opportunity. You've shown that, despite your limitations as a…_human being_, that you have a unique ability to conquer your foes with no remorse. A trait we both have in common." Ryan's demeanor reflected how he felt about where this conversation was headed. "Join me and, not only will I teach you to control your anger and hate, together we will bring the digital and human world to its knees!"

Without a second of hesitation, Ryan replied, "No. I may or may not have darkness in my heart but it's the light that will always win out. And I'll never turn on Renamon and my new friends to join a sick, twisted freak! We'll defeat you like the digidestined from the other dimension did…_twice_! Only this time, you won't be coming back for another round."

* * *

"The D-Gate is powering up. Ten percent…twenty-five…percent…" During the countdown, the circular gateway itself started amassing large amounts of energy at its core, creating the same teal colored portal that had carried Ryan back to the digital world one day earlier. "…seventy-five percent…Renamon, get into position on the entrance ramp!"

Janyu walked over and handed her a small device. "We won't be able to re-open the portal in the same place it lets you out! This will tell you where it will be, how long you have till it opens and then how much time until its forced closed! Make sure you reach it before it closes!"

* * *

"If that's how you feel then I'm afraid I have no use for you!" Disappearing in a cloud of red smoke, a legion of shadow slayers take his place and appear from every corner of the room.

Several enter from the main entrance where Devimon had been standing. In less than a minute, the room was filled with over two dozen of the remorseless creatures and all were ready to destroy their prey. _I guess this is it, Renamon. You can't hear me but I promise I'll go down fighting. Just like you would!_

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching this." Devimon laughed while leaning against the wall with a cheeky, disturbing grin.

* * *

"We're at one hundred percent power! The portal won't remain open for long! You'll have only ten minutes! Five to get in and find him then five to get back out! Otherwise you'll both be trapped!" Riley yelled from her chair.

Rika, only managing to see her partner's silhouette through the excessive brightness in the room even with her sunglasses on, looked worried for her partner and, though she still felt partially resentful towards the decision to be left behind, prayed for the safe return of both individuals. _Good luck. Bring your friend back...so I can kill him for making you do this._

The vixen closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and lunged forward, leaping directly into the portal.

* * *

As all of the slayers closed in on Ryan, diamond shards collided with the ones that were closest to him, including Devimon who collided with the wall before falling to the floor, and destroyed them instantly. "Renamon, you're here!"

The digital vulpine appeared next to the ecstatic human, by his side as she always had been. "We don't have long. The portal is going to open somewhere in this place and we need to get be there when it does. Or it will disappear and we won't be going home."

"So we've got dangerous digital creatures, an evil mastermind behind it all and a time crisis? Just like old times." Despite the trip down memory lane they were faced with not so favorable odds. "We've got to make it to the door! You've got a plan on how we can get by these guys without getting sliced and diced?"

"Yes. We fight." Renamon replied, standing at the ready awaiting for him to do the same.

He cracked a smile and quickly followed her stead. "I was _really_ hoping you'd say that." They simultaneously ran towards the door, kicking and punching anything that moved. Ryan back spin kicked one slayer into another that caused a domino effect leaving them a clear yet temporary path to freedom. "Come on, this our chance! Let's get the hell out of here!"

Devimon began regaining consciousness just in time to see Ryan and Renamon making a break for the door and unleashed his Death Claw attack at them, only to miss and cause a collapse that hit the wall, exploding pieces of stone and mortar into the hallway which narrowly missed its targets. "Don't let them get away!"

The device began counting down, beginning at the five minute mark. "The digi-port is going to open soon! We have to get back outside!"

"The goon squad is still after us! There's no way we're getting out back that way! And I have no idea where the front entrance is!" They made a turn to the right at an intersection, unsure if the path they had chosen on the fly was the best option. Ahead of them was a spiral staircase, which possibly led to another level. "I think we should go up! If we can find a window or even get to the roof we can access the portal!"

"Watch out!" Several blasts of energy whizzed past his head as they began their ascent into unknown areas of the structure. "Go! I'll catch up with you!" She spun around to protect Ryan from any more attacks and, in the process, came up with an idea. "Diamond Storm!"

Instead of taking aim at the shadow slayers themselves, she directed the diamonds into the ceiling high above which came crumbling down on top of a few and blocked the rest. Ryan, having heard all the commotion, came back down in a hurry and was bewildered at all of the damage caused. "Jeez! What the hell did you do? I've heard the phrase bringing down the house before but that's …"

She interrupted his ill-timed joke, and replied, "…what is keeping them from coming after us anymore. But it won't keep them at bay for much longer…and the clock is ticking. We'd better hurry."

* * *

After following the spiral stairwell all the way up, the pair made it onto the rooftop of the building with only one minute remaining before their ride back to Earth would appear. All seemed as if it would go as planned until Devimon burst through the floor and stood directly in their path while the shadow slayers, having made it through the rubble, approached from the rear and boxed them in.

"A valiant effort but there's nowhere left for you to go. I'm sure you're regretting your decision to reject my master's offer now." Renamon turned her head to look at Ryan and vice versa. "Although, I was truly hoping that you would. So I'd have another chance to destroy you. But first, I think I'll finish what I started with her. So you can watch helplessly as I destroy your friend before it's your turn!"

Ryan's blood began boiling again. He reached to his left, picked up one of the large stones that made up the entirety of the castle and, in a blind rage, hurled it at the virus. He caught it but, because of the speed it was travelling at, was sent sailing backwards several feet before falling to the ground with a heavy impact. "How did you do that?"

"I…I don't know…I barely remember even picking it up…" Janyu's device began beeping rapidly with five seconds left to go. The shadow slayers were advancing and Devimon was getting back to his feet. "Forget that for now. Run for it!"

Together they made a break for the nearby ledge and jumped to avoid being caught or destroyed. While falling into the abyss below, the countdown hit zero and opened the portal beneath them just in time to save their lives.

* * *

Back in the lab, everyone had been watching a similar clock to the one on the device given to Renamon and looked directly at the D-Gate the moment it opened. All were equally dismayed when no one appeared. "Where are they? Did they make it?"

Rika's question was answered as both Ryan and her partner were ejected from the portal and onto the floor. "Why does every portal and gateway always have to have that kind of re-entry?"

"You see Rika? Momentai!" Terriermon said, smiling with his ears perked up to try and cheer her up considering how worried she seemed the entire time.

Yamaki approached with a stern look that had Ryan's name all over it. "I hope you have a good explanation as to why you voluntarily went into the lion's den because you endangered yourself and Renamon with this stunt you pulled."

"Maybe you should get the whole story before jumping to conclusions." Ryan replied, taking a stand against the imposing authority figure. "What I found out today is more than you could have in an entire year. And it may be our key to winning this fight."


	8. Power Play, Part 1

**A shorter chapter focusing on some of the problems involving the Ryan/Renamon/Rika. Things will pick up towards the end though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Following the escape of Ryan and Renamon from Myotismon's compound, Devimon returned to the main chamber to face his master regarding his failure to destroy either of them for the second time. He knelt down and bowed his head in shame. "Forgive me. They were able to elude us and escape back to the human world."

However, the usually seething vampire appeared to be less enraged than his subordinate thought. "Of course they did… just as I had planned."

Devimon's jaw nearly dropped upon hearing this. Rising from the ground he mustered up all the courage he could to question his superiors' motives. "But, master… with all due respect, I heard you tell the boy that he was no longer of any use to you after he rejected your offer to join us. If that was so, then why would you allow them to get away?"

The ultimate gazed up at the Earth and grinned. "All in good time, Devimon…all in good time."

* * *

Ryan made his way back into the Hypnos lounge with a can of cola clutched in his hand and was about to sit down on a nearby couch when Rika approached him. "We need to talk in private if you don't mind."

"Usually when someone starts out a conversation with that it's almost always because they're very happy or extremely pissed off. And judging by the look on your face I'm leaning towards the latter option." When she didn't respond and just continued to stand there with both her arms crossed he knew that she meant business. "Any chance I can finish my drink before we chat?" His query was met with the same response. "Right, let's find some place to talk ASAP."

"Where are you two off to?" Kazu chimed in as he noticed them leaving the room together.

Ryan made a quick kill gesture before exiting. Kazu and Kenta both looked at one another and in unison said, "Dead man walking."

They entered an empty office and closed the door. "Look, Rika, before you say anything I know what this is about and I understand. You're mad because I put myself in danger and Renamon had to bail me out. I'll admit it wasn't the best or smartest plan in the world but I did it to keep her safe. We were completely outnumbered. And I didn't want what happened to her the other day to happen again."

"No, it's not that." A moment of silence between her sentences lasted for what felt like an eternity. "I think it would be best if you and Renamon…didn't spend as much time together as you've been."

"Excuse me?" Ryan could hardly believe what she had just suggested, with a hint of demand, to him. "No offense but who are you to tell me that I can't spend time with my friend?"

Rika became even more adamant about how she felt. "I'm her tamer, her partner. You put Renamon's life at risk because you couldn't just wait for me and the others to get there. A _real _friend would never do something that reckless."

"First of all I've known Renamon longer than you have. We were watching each other's backs and saving the Digital World from destruction while you were still playing card games for trophies." By going below the belt he instantly silenced her and took control of the situation. "This isn't even about what I did, is it? You're just jealous that she wants to spend time with me. News flash, Rika, she isn't your pet and you're not her mother. She's allowed to have a life outside of battle and isn't required to spend every waking moment by your side."

"How dare you!" Rika exclaimed, resisting the urge to slap him in the face for his words.

"No, how dare you!" Ryan returned fire with fire, something that she was not expecting or used to. "You have the audacity to tell me I'm not her friend and insinuate that I don't care about her well-being! Let me tell you something…I would die for that digimon! Because she's the _best_ friend I have ever had! You know what? I don't need to justify myself to you. This conversation is over."

He took his leave while Rika let out an exasperated sight, turned around and came almost face to face with Renamon. "Were you...listening the whole time? How much did you hear?"

"_Everything_…" Renamon replied, remaining calm and collected. "…now _we _need to talk."

* * *

Ryo arrived with Monodramon in tow just as Ryan came storming down the hall in a particularly bad mood. "Hey, Ry, what's going on? How are you feeling?" Not a word was exchanged as he walked right on by. "Go ahead. Head inside and tell the others I'll be right back."

The metallic door to the stairwell was kicked opened so hard that it almost flew off its hinges. Ryan ran his hands through his hair in frustration and then leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as if about to experience a panic attack. In an instant he went from docile to incensed, grabbing onto the metal railing and nearly shaking it loose from the bolts. _Calm down…calm down…don't let it get to you. Why am I even getting this angry in the first place? What is wrong with me?_

"Feeling better?" Ryo asked, having witnessed _only_ the final moments of the teens freak out.

"I'm sorry if I was rude before. Rika just got my blood boiling and good. She _practically_ told me to stay away from Renamon. Can you believe that? I saved her life the other day, not to mention other times in the digital world three years ago and she has the gall to do that to me?" Although his rant was justified the way he was acting was not.

The tamer almost had to laugh but held off from doing so. "Believe me when I tell you that Rika, even though she's gotten better over time, still has the same stuck up attitude and the ability to push a person's buttons. That's just how she is. As for telling you to stay away from Renamon, you're right that it was wrong to say something like that. But think about why she did. Maybe Rika's just worried that if you two start spending a lot of time together that she'll end up losing her best friend."

_Maybe he's right. I was too busy thinking about how I felt that I didn't take into account what she must be going through. I did just show up out of nowhere and start spending time with Renamon a lot._ "You're right. Thanks for the pep talk. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Ryan let go of the railing and made his way back inside. Ryo was about to do the same when he noticed something strange that stopped him from following. There were finger impressions pressed into the metal.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Hypnos towers, Rika and Renamon were slow to begin their own discussion, the former having no desire to reveal how she was feeling. "Why did you ask him to stay away from me?"

The vixen's tone of voice was soft and understanding, knowing that Rika had only the best of intentions, but she still needed to comprehend how her partner was feeling. "I don't know what you want me to say. If you heard everything I said you know I did it because he acted stupid by giving himself over to Myotismon. And _both_ of you almost paid the price."

"I'm not sure that's entirely true." Renamon could easily see through her deception. "Something Ryan said made sense. _Are_ you jealous that I've been spending time with him since he recovered from Devimon's attack?"

"No!" The digimon raised her brow, trying to push her tamer into telling the truth. "Well, maybe a little." Renamon mildly cleared her throat. "Okay, yes, I was jealous! You and I have been through thick and thin together. Before you came along I was all alone, mostly cause of my attitude. I alienated everyone, even you at one point. But you never gave up on me. And it was because of you that I met Takato, Henry and the others. We all became a family. I was worried that if you started hanging around with Ryan that you'd…forget about me."

As the tears began rolling down her face, Renamon brought one of her fingers to wipe away the tears. "I would never forget you. You're my tamer. We're a team. I will always be there for you when you need me."

Rika and Renamon embraced each other. "Can I ask you something personal: do you…_like _him?"

Before she had a chance to respond to the question, Ryan appeared out of the roof access. "There you two are. I've been looking all over the place. But I can come back if this a bad time..."

"I'm actually glad you're here. There's something I wanted to say…" Rika began, wiping the remainder of liquid from her eyes.

"Same here…I was completely out of line before and I wanted to apologize for getting so _angry_ with you. I should have tried to understand how you were feeling rather than flip out the way I did." He bowed to show his respect and shame. "Please forgive me."

"No, I'm sorry. You were right to be mad. I had no right telling you to stay away from Renamon when you've done more for her than anyone. You almost died protecting her. If she'd been destroyed I'd have been devastated. And as far as I'm concerned you can spend as much time with her as you want."

Ryan extended his hand to her as a gesture of friendship. "What do you say? Can we be friends?"

Rika looked at Renamon who slightly nodded before she accepted his offering. "Of course we can. I'd like that."

An alarm began sounding throughout the entire building, alerting the trio who all figured that it meant there was trouble. They hurried down to the control room where Riley and Tally were busy at work tracking an anomaly on screen while Yamaki made his way between different work stations. "Riley! Do we still have time to deploy Yuggoth?"

"Negative, sir, it was too fast for us." The blip on the screen came to a sudden stop. "The wild one is getting ready to bio-emerge sir!"

"We may still be able to do _something_ before that happens!" Yamaki asked, trying desperately to solve the problem without having to involve the tamers again. "What's its location? Where is it going to break through?"

Ryan, who had been staring at the map since the digimon's energy signature stopped, came to a startling realization and answered before anyone else could. "It's outside. Myotismon's bringing the fight right to us."

"That's impossible! There's no way he could know where we are!" Tally exclaimed, working at an increased speed to keep up with Riley.

"Actually, there is..." Out of nowhere he looked up at the ceiling and spotted a mechanical owl perched on a metallic rafter. "Aurumon!"

* * *

An eerily yet familiar fog appeared on the street level and began snaking its way up each level until the entire building was encased in it. The power went out, plunging every floor into total darkness. Emergency floodlights turned on and illuminated everything in a red luminescence. "Rika, Renamon get back to the lounge and let the others know what's going on. And where did Ryan go? Wasn't he just here?"

Tamer and Digimon look to their left where Ryan had been standing before the lights went out and find that he is indeed gone. "Where did he go?"

Without warning an earthquake type vibration rocked the edifice with tremendous force. The dome shaped screens that made up the majority of the room began to crack causing shards of glass and bits of concrete to fall to the floor sending the workers running for safety aside from Yamaki, Riley, Tally, Rika and Renamon who all stood their ground in the wake of the impending threat.

To be continued...

* * *

**Told you things would get more interesting. The lights go out and Ryan disappears just as Hypnos is attacked. Where did he go? Can the tamers find their friend and defeat the forces of evil? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! **

**Check out Return of the Tamers, Part Two! Coming** _**very** _**soon!**_  
_

**Author's note: I know it's only eight chapters but if it would be at least fifteen or more if it was a complete story like A New Beginning. Plus, I'm trying to add some suspense to major story lines by splitting things up like this. And I want to end stories like some episodes would: with a cliffhanger or problem leading into the next one to make it feel more authentic.**


End file.
